Japanese Non-examined Patent Publication No. 9-56766 discloses a massage chair with a leg-rest disposed in front of a seat. The leg-rest is provided with air bags and can give a massage to user's lower thighs by expanding and contracting the air bags. Furthermore, the leg-rest is rotatably linked to a front-end of the seat to be rotatable relative to the seat, and the massage chair can stretch the knees and the thighs of the user by rotating the leg-rest while fixing the user's lower thighs by the air bags.
However, although the massage machine can stretch the user's knees and thighs, it can not stretch the user's ankles.